This protocol is intended to identify alcoholics who also suffer from panic disorder, and treat them with imipramine. Specifically, two groups of pati ts will be compared; one will be receiving imipramine and the other placebo. Patients will be randomly assigned to either group. It is hoped that by tr ting the anxiety disorder with imipramine, the rate of relapse into alcoholism c be reduced for patients who may be at higher risk for relapse if their anxiety remains untreated.